A warrior's heart
by Misao Shinamori
Summary: Misao is Japan’s worst nightmare, the killer in the dark, Aoshi her hott accomplice is giving her serious heated problems on their mission. Can love grow? Wanna know, then you gotta read babe


A warrior's heart 

By Misao Shinamori

Summary: Misao is Japan's worst nightmare, the killer in the dark, Aoshi her hott accomplice is giving her serious heated problems on their mission. Can love grow? Wanna know, then you gotta read babe!

Disclaimer: Aoshi and I own Rk, yes we do…we're married. Hehehe!

A-hem,

Chapter 1- My name is…

I live the life of a warrior knowing nothing about love, kindness or even sensuality. These emotions never existed in me but I have experience happiness and joy. I could kill a person in a blink of an eye, knowing the cause of why I killed them; perhaps they were born of a royal family of killers, gangster and even gun addiction. These are the people whom I as a child grew up with sharing laughs and joys. We are the straight kind of kids that the police wanted to keep near them. But to have a person that changed my life is remarkable. To find love is remarkable. This is my story!

Glaring at the TV with eyes that didn't move unless the sky was falling a boy with dark brown hair, a fair complexion, hazel eyes and body that was a little too built sat watching on zealously. Sneaking up behind him making not one sound what so ever was a small frame girl; her body was fashioned by the gods her ebony black hair was cascading down her back her porcelain skin was adorned with a sliver chain and her eyes were light green as the silk that was made by the finest worms. 

Girl: boo!

Boy: ahhhhhhhhhhh! … Oh dam it Misao you nearly gave me a heart attack and what's the big idea of sneaking up on people like that. What if I was an old woman I would be dead by now—eh?

Misao: you an old woman pu-lease give me a break Jan-lee. I knew I scared you but to class yourself as an old woman, oh come now*

Jan-lee: hah! Hah! Hah! Funny remind me to get you back later shorty!

Misao: hey! I'm not short you butthead!

Jan-lee: who you calling me a butthead miss fatty?

Misao: you cross the line, now its war no quarter given no quarter received

Jan-lee: fine 

Misao: fine lend me a quarter

 A game room where Misao and Jan-lee decided the fate of their name calling at a hard game of dragon ball z.  Just then a man a bit older than both of them walk in when Misao was instead of playing fair she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled the joystick and began to pull up Jan-lee's hair while bawling, " this is a free world and I say I win! I win!" the man watched the two play fighting with each other.

Elder man: (coughs)

Misao and Jan-lee stopped what they were doing and jump up at stood up at him.

Misao: hi… um I can explain?

Mark: oh really then explain all you want!

Misao: its all Jan-lee fault------ must run, love yuh

Misao running out the door like a little child and left the ball in Jan-lee hands, his face was red with fury and suddenly watched the man and watch the door and found that the situation was uncomfortable. The man ran after Misao after finding her taking on the phone playing she was calling somebody.

Mark: Misao this is important stop playing you have business to take care of.

Misao mood changed altogether.

Misao: okay and who is the sorry bastard that I'm going to kill?

Mark: Misao some body is going to help you 

Before finishing the sentence Misao drove into a frenzy.

Misao: say what? Who in god's name will be coming with me I hope it isn't Jan-lee!

Mark: it's not him the family wants you to work with one of the members' son 

Misao: oh hell no! I'm not dragging mister I-gonna-kill-somebody-for-the-first-time person along with me, he could die by their hands or mine

Mark: then you tell them Misao cause you're working with him and that's final, do you understand?

Misao: fine I'll tell them you know how long I haven't gone to one of the family meetings

Mark: Misao you're kidding right, Misao? Misao oh god you really thinking about going aren't you?

Apart on the other side of town (Misao leave the house with the elder man closely following her with some men) men dressed to impress, sat talking about all the matters that they usually talk about when the door burst open by some of the men. Bodyguards held up their guns ready to take their aim; when one of them noticed it was Misao they lowered their weapons.

Misao: hi gentlemen how you hanging? I hope you're not leaving any one in the dark um like me!

Man: what are you talking about Misao we've never did such a thing

Misao: well a little bird just told me that I was taking a members son out into my line of business and there is just one question I would like you to answer

Man: why certainly Misao

Misao: what the hell y'll smoking? WEED? COCAINE? It it's that I'll understand, no really I'll understand.

Man: what are you taking about Misao? 

Misao : look I like my kind of work, it gives me a chance to play with explosives, gun powder you name I've done it but when I heard a child wants to tag along, I think y'll are crazy. What kind of people are you to send a child to chose that line of business and to think that you would chose him/her to become a doctor or an accountant instead.

Just then Mark bolted into the room with a bunch of boys and to witness Misao arguing with men quite a lot older then him or her put together.

Man: Misao dearest, I think that you got this the wrong way. It's my son who wants to tag along, for duty. Besides my dear he's quite old to pick whatever line of work he wants and that you should meet him then you'll get your facts straight 

Misao: look I don't want to meet your kid and I think you people are whack---for crack sake how do you even know we can trust him?

Man: why don't you asked him yourself, he's right behind you

Misao turning around her eyes caught the sight of a boy with long shiny black hair tied as a Samurai, his skin was fair in complexion and his eyes were green as hers.

Boy: you must be the girl my father talks about constantly? My name is Aoshi Shinamori…

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well I am proud of having my second fanfiction up. I really love writing about Aoshi and Misao. I love how they are so cute together. And I wanna say to all the Aoshi and Misao writers, continue to impress upon fanfiction.net that AxM are just as hot as Battousai and Kaoru (2nd fav couple). Well thanks for reading everyone. Please make me happy

Please click 'review'.


End file.
